


Taking a Dip

by krazykitkat



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykitkat/pseuds/krazykitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the campaign trail...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Dip

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Taking a Dip  
> AUTHOR: Kat/krazykitkat  
> RATING: G  
> DISCLAIMER: The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, and NBC. No Copyright Infringement is intended. I will put them back slightly disheveled.  
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Secret Santa fic for Annie (out_there).  
> THANKS: To Rhonda for editing and the title.  
> Written 2003.

Another campaign stop.

Another motel.

But at least this one had a pool.

"Sam." Josh swigged his beer as he reclined on the deck chair. "Sam." Maybe a projectile would get his attention.

His bespectacled friend glanced up from his papers with a glare and threw the peanuts back. "I'm trying to work, Josh."

"But, Saaammm. It's ninety degrees, the sun is shining, blue water beckons, beautiful women are waiting for us to rub sun lotion on their backs."

Sam looked around and then back at him. "At least the weather report is accurate. I promised Leo I'd have this thing done by tomorrow and I've got..." He thumbed through the top half of the pile before giving up. "I've got too many pages to read. Shut up or I'm going back to the room."

Taking another swig and letting his head fall back onto the chair, Josh did as requested for once in his life. He didn't want to sit by the pool alone.

He tilted his head to the left and then to the right, watching the blue sky change hue through his sunglasses. Two more tilts and the novelty had worn off. Maybe Sam would lend him a dozen pages and a pen and he could make bullet points...

"You're not going to burst into flames, Toby."

Josh turned towards the voice with a smile. CJ was fun, though she really needed to do something about the perm and her clothes were a little frumpy. He hadn't quite worked out the relationship between her and Toby.

"I've got that speech to write and a case of sunstroke isn't going to help." Toby tugged his Yankees cap down as far as it would go.

CJ brushed her hair back from her face and struggled to hold her sarong down with her other hand as a gust billowed up under it. "Just ten minutes, you need your vitamins. Hey, Josh, Sam."

Toby plopped himself down on the deckchair furthest away, while CJ dropped her bag next to Josh and shrugged off her shirt to reveal a black bikini top. This was by far the most skin he'd seen and, as he'd assumed, she was on the small side.

His jaw hit the pavement and he heard Sam gasp, "Wow," when she untied the sarong and dropped it onto the chair. Miles of skin...he pulled his sunglasses down his nose to get a better look.

"They're called legs, and they stretch from my ass to my feet like everyone else's."

Josh quickly pushed the sunglasses back and raised his head, grinning up at CJ. "But there's such a distance between your ass and your feet."

"Josh!" Sam hissed from behind him, and Toby actually laughed.

In fact, Josh was so distracted by the sound emanating from Toby, he missed seeing the thump in the head coming.

"Owww!" He rubbed the side of his head and glared as his attacker kicked the foot of his deckchair. "I meant it to be a compliment."

"I hope you aren't the campaign's morale officer," Toby mumbled.

"No, that's you," CJ shot back. She turned towards Sam and caught her foot in the legs of Josh's deckchair.

Josh could have sworn he saw a 'not again!' expression cross her face.

:splash:

"Damn!" Sam yelled from beside him, as he struggled to retrieve the drenched unread papers from the end of his deckchair.

Toby jumped up and moved back behind his chair, yelling, "I don't want to drown either, CJ!"

Josh got up and took two steps to the edge of the pool, smiling down at a frowning and spluttering CJ. "Do you do that often?"

She answered by grabbing his ankle and pulling him forward.


End file.
